A wonderfull life
by Beholder
Summary: Just a small fic, no link between the chapters other than..you'll seeThank you for the reviews, yeah there will be more of this, coming soon, like today :
1. Chapter 1

Mr. Harper!Mr.Harper! where the hell is he , he muttered to himself. Andromeda, please locate Harper"  
"I can't" andromeda's hologram replied. "I do not have clearance"  
"wh...You don't have clearance! DO i need to remind you that i'm the capitan"  
"no you don't" andromeda replied bluntly"however Harper has used the highest acces cod to prevent me from disclosing his and everyone elses location to you"  
Dylan was one step away from exploding, nerves were stretched to the maximum of their posible extend.  
"I wish I was never born!" the words just bounced around the hallways.

Angry he started walking towards the mess hall. "damn this whole save the Universe thing, why me, if I weren't born my life would have been better... no wait, my lack of life would've been better. Great I sound like Harper after a atone of Sparky" he said starting to relax a little.

Andromeda opened the mess hall doors

"SURPRISE!" dylan stared in shock, he had forgotten his birthday.  
"wazzup, boss"Harper said in his pretend serious voice, forgotten your birthday? then again i would've forgotten to if i were, what was that again 345-6, hell a couple more years haven't hurt anyone"  
dylan gave him a "harper run for the hills look" at which the engineer returned a sheepish, "i love you too, boss" look.

"well it's not so bad after all" dylan tought looking around at the now very decorated room. "my life isn't that bad".

"not any more" "what?" dylan looked for the voice, it just wasn't there."who...what?"

suddently all turned black and all was gone, his friends, his ship, his...life.

"no!what's going on, where am I "  
"where you wanted."a voice replied softly, "you were never born"  
"but the ship, andromeda...harper, beka, rhade..."they are there, right on the ship..." dylan was desperate for answers "they are and they aren't"  
"what? what do you mean"  
"do you wanna see"  
"yes damn it, yes! i wanna see." what have i done, dylan tought to hiimself, i didn't want this"  
"oh but you did, you know how every action has a reaction, right. every wish has an answer, it's just that sometimes it takes a little longer to process"  
"are you joking"  
"no, remember how many times you said you didn't want to be the one responsible? well it took a while but you're wish has now come true. here is life without you"

andromeda appeared before dylan's eyes and she looked more beautiful then ever.

"even without me harper does a good job!" dylan was starting to get used to the idea of his own desepearing "harper? the voice chuckled. harper doesn't work onthe andromeda, in fact he doesn't work anywhere, since he's...well dead"  
"dead, why? how"  
" he died trying to recover the cuantic chips, to make a fortune with the long lost treasure, i mean beka wasn't there to save him"  
"why"  
"beacause you weren't there to save her, she died in a raid on one of those anonymus planets that you so much loved to save"  
"she never met you while scavanging andromeda, only a very angry rhade, that she...well shot" the voice chuckled again.  
"do you think this is funny? you tell me my friends are dead and you laugh?" tears were running down his face. "how can you do this?how?"

"i didn't do anything, just complied with your wishes"  
"fine than give me my life back, i need to be there, to save them, to celebrate my birthday with them, to"  
"i can't do that"

you can't?what do you mean you can't"  
"easy or you'll pop a vein, or something"  
"this is fun for you! who are you? the Abyss?"dylan was one step from screaming in anger and agony over the loss of his friends "The Abyss? the voice chuckled again. You think i'm that insignificant, worthless...No i'm not the Abyss"  
"I'm the reflection of you desires. told you everything that people wish is complied with, it just takes a while"  
"but I do not wish this! I never have"  
"really? well let's just see about that"

as he said that a child's voice began to be heard:  
"I wish i was never born, not to parents like you.."

"But that's...that's me..I was ten and my parents said i could never see my friend again because he was sick. i didn't mean that..it was anger speaking"

"really?" the voice spoke again"then what is this"

20 year old dylan was sitting next to a door post " i wish i was never born, so much pain, why did she left me?... i loved her...why?"

"that's just a"  
"what? cause anger is not"  
"i was depressed..."

the voice sighed:

"well all you're life seems to have been a long line of disappoinements, anger and pain. you decided you don't want it anymore and someone listened. me! someone always listens, don't you remember that old saying: "carefull what you wish for"? it wasn't invented for nothing. "  
"then i can wish for my life back, right?" hope was starting to grow in his heart, yet one simple word shattered it all "No!" Plain and simple, one word and nothing more than that, and yet so much more than that...

"but you said"  
"oh yes, but you see, i have wishes also, and my wish is that you don't get you're wish. aparently today is the day for all our wishes to come true"

a gruesome laughter came from nowhere, and yet it seemed to come from everywhere, dylan felt shivers down his spine, the laugh was so cold, so dead, it felt like the fur of the dead cat he once found in the garden, like there was nothing there, and still it was...but not spirit, just dark and cold, and...death...yes, that's the word...death.

"you're dead"  
"let me asure you i'm not" the voice laughed again, "you have some sort of innocence about you that even now makes me feel a sort of admiration for you, however, that won't stop me from completing my task at hand"

"which is?" dylan felt the shivers again, like something really bad was gonna happen

"oh, you know erase you're life completely, you see someone still remembers traces of something that never was, and that is your friend, or better yet, your friend-not- trance."

"she remembers?" then maybe there's still a chance, dylan tought to himself"

"no, no chance"  
"are you reading my mind"  
"no!" again, cold and powerfull, no.  
"i am your mind" a bitter sigh bounced around the nothingness that surrounded dylan.

in shock, dylan started to look around, for his friends, for his life, but around there was nothing, just himself caught in what seemed to be his own reflection, and that of his...life, the life that never was. memories of harpers jokes, of bekas smile, even those of their enemies, all of them bounced around his head.

but what could he do? and then it hit him, that's it, that's what he's gonna do. he wanted to kick himself for not thinking of this sooner.

"what the hell is wrong with me? that's it !with me !"dylan was finally feeling he had a straw, or better yet a rope to grab onto.

"he said i ""i am your mind" my mind, so he is me, all i have to do is..."

"it won't work! the voice replied bluntly. "i'm quite shocked it took you so long to come up with it, but then again you were never the sharpest tool in the shed" another evil deadly laughter.

"for being my own mind your kinda...nasty, you do know that means your stupid as well, right?" dylan said with a smirk.

"oh but you see, it doesn't mean that at all, all it means is that you are the part of ...us that didn't receive the inteligence."

"ah, and you did"?

"i earned it, remember those 300 years of...slumber"  
"yes."dylan replied without a second tought

"NO! No YOU don't but I do, for 300 years all i had was nothingness, i was awake, i felt every second, every minute of every hour of every day of..."

"how very dramatic" dylan interupted, still what i don't get is why are you doing this? i mean now you're free...i mean i am free...we...forget it, you get my point..or maybe the better question is how you did this?"

"like i'm gonna tell you that.."

dylan hoped for the next words but they never camed. he regreted more than ever wishing he was dead. no, not dead, unborn. all he could remember now was harpers jokes, and bekas smile, and the first time he ever saw rommie as an android, no as a women, and trances ridells, and all the good things that he...never lived, the reallity of what he had hit him like a tone of bricks.  
"what i had, or hadn't had, what have i done, i want it all back, my life, my friends, even the problems, the fights, the pain, the tears, i want them back"

he screamed, his mind screamed, it was so loud, and yet it seemed that nothing was there, and then all of a suddent:

"don't hit him that hard" beka said giving harper an "i'm warning you" look.  
"oh come on, how many times do i get the chance to slap a high guard capitan, especially this one, harper said with one of those smirks of his.

"harper, beka...i'm back"  
"yes you are...ahh. boss, sorry about the bucket i tought it would've been fun, and.  
"what bucket"  
"did i say bucket? i didn't say bucket, beka you heard me say bucket?no way jose!" harper felt like he was sinking deeper with every word.  
'"harper, what did you do?" dylan said iritated "well you see, since it's your birthday today i wanted to...ihhhm surprise you, so i filled a bucket with confetti and it kinda hit you in the head" harper said the las words in a breath, hoping dylan didn't quite get what he had done.

"mr.harper, dylan said looking like he was about to shoot the place up, your...grounded"  
"what!grounded? what does that mean?"

"it means you have to scrub the toilets for a month.dylan said looking more serious than ever

"WHAT!A MONTH!MEE?" harper started to feel dizzy when he noticed that dylan was one step away from bursting into laughter.

"well mr. harper since it is my birthday i tought i can afford jocking around a little. now do we have cake"  
"well about that..harper said looking sheepish, i kinda ate it"

"you ate my cake? mr. harper...run"

this time he meant trouble and harper ran like he was chased by banshees.

"ah, all is well when it ends well, and damn my ears are still ringing from that scream, he was suppose to be a high guard capitan not a damn soprano!"

"Misha, he learned his lesson, let it go."

"hey did you like my performance, "I am your mind"  
"yeah it was a nice touch, let's use it again, i hear there's a half magog out there wishing he was never born"  
"can't say i blame him" said misha with a grin

"go do your job, that's what you're paid for" "i'm not getting pa..." "bye misha" the older amn said pushing the younger one through the portal that led him to his new charge, a former magog known as rev bem.

remember what you wish for...you never know when it might come true.

THE END

-------------------- 


	2. Chapter 2

A wonderfull life 2 Rev Bem

"I wish I was never born, all the pain I caused, my mother, my friends, what have I done, do I even have friends, Harper'slook when he saw me after he got the library inside he's mind, he was afraid, scared of me of what me and my race could do to him to others. Oh how sorry I am, maybe if I wasn't there in the first place he would've been more at peace, he might of never got to the world ship. He and Tyr wouldn't of been..."

His words were lost in the suddent darkness that surrounded him, what was this? What had happened? Where was he? Was he there back on his far away from others remote planet? He tried looking at his hands but he could see nothing, all around was nothingness, he wanted to scream but all that came out was a small whimper, so unlikely for a magog, a strong magog that was, but then again he always tried to separate himself as much as posible from his kin. Somehow he was relieved that he didn't sound more fierced.

But one tough still haunted his mind, where was he?

"Well, you asked and I answered."

"Asked what?" Rev was starting to get scared, he didn't like this voice coming from nowhere, no, not from nowhere, from the darkness, and maybe that was worst.

"Oh, what you creatures always wish with complete disregard to the fact taht sometime you might get your wish" the same voice answered.

"I didn't wish for anything" Rev sounded certain tough inside he knew better.

"Right and I'm Santa Claus. Look you got your wish you were never born and so let's leave it at that, I am tired from waiting for all of you to take the point, or was that hint?"

The voice started laughing, a not very reassuring laugh like that of Harper, he suddently started remembering the way Harper and Trance were always running around Maru like little kids with Beka screaming from the top of her lungs: "If you brake something again I'm gonna kill you both!"Only she always had that look that contradicted her words, that kind look she always got when she felt motherly...The tough made him laugh, Beka would punch him if she would ever call her motherly to her face.

He started to get even more scared, he felt that something terible had happened to his friends, but he couldn't tell what, maybe he was just going crazy.

"Yeah, you probably are!" The voice replyed again.

"Who are you? Answer me or I'll..."

"You'll what? You can't see two steps ahead and you expect me to feel any fear from you furry little freak"

This time the voice was fierce: "You are nothing but a monster, and worst than that you are a monster trying to prove that he is a good pearson, sure I bet all those people you used as snacks felt just that, you're wayst kindness"

A sarcastic laughter broke into the darkness, as the voice continued:  
" Were you praying while you were preying upon them? How many lives havfe you destroyed?"

"I tryed to fight it, I ..."

''You are pathetic, you know what, I think you are nothing more that a pityfull creature, maybe I would've respected you more if you would've just sticked to what you knew instead of going all peace friendly little magog, now that's a contradiciton the highest tech computer would have trouble grasping" and the he just laughed again, a voice that the Abbys itself would've been proud of posesing.

Rev found himself silenced, in silence, silent...he could say nothing just feel the world suddently slip away, and then...

"Rapist, moster, kill him, don't Dylan, he's evil..." Harpers voice started to sound inside he's mind, he's look when he got back from the world ship, that haunted look that he was somehow guilty of putting there...Beka's voice, Trance and her misteryes, they all played inside he's mind, Tyr's distrust, his mother, those that he fed upon, they were all there, screaming at him, calling him a monster, a creature worthy of nothing, their hands were ripping his cloth, taking away his wayst chain, ripping through his flesh, feeding upon him, taking the very life out of him.

"Oh did I mention I DECIDED TO ALTER YOUR WISH? "  
Again that voice, the voice of darkness, maybe it was the Abbys, Rev tought through his pain.

"Now what is it with you people and this assumption we must belong to the Abbys? I only inflicted some pain upon you and that makes me a bad guy? Well let's see, remember this little guy, he said while Rev felt compeled to look at a small child about 7 years old standing in front of him, you killed him, he "gave birth" if I may say so to three of your offsprings, more likely three of satans spawns, but I suppose it's all a matter of viewpoint. His parents didn't have the heart to kill him, so your "babies" did the job rof them, of course, they also killed his parents and about half the village/ghetto they were living in. You must be a very proud dad, I mean who can pride with the genocide comitted by his "children" at such a young age?

"No, I didn't I..."

"No better argument than that? I must say for a wise man you are very much an...now what's the word, oh yes, an idiot" and the laughter came again, this time hitting Rev like small waves of electric enrgy, causing more pain, and adding to his already battered body."

"I'm sorry, I'm so sorry, I wish I could turn back time, be a better pearson." His voice was now pleading, but a cold reply camed, "you still don't understand do you?"

"This is so little about you being a better pearson, you need to see that"

As he spoke Rev felt he was back to being a young magog, a blood thursty magog, one who wanted nothing more than destroying the happines that he felt around him a happines he couldn't reach, that is until he felt love for the first time, love and peace, that felt so long ago, he remebered the young wayst priest that helped him when he was atacked by some nietzcheans that were into playing mood.

That was when he decided it was time for him to repay some of the sins and some of the pain he caused, the pain he had caused to the others, he was doing it for them, and only secondly for himself, that was what the voice was trying to tell him, this was about those he hurt, he needed to be more human to bring them peace too, it wasn't about him not living, it was about him living for them, in honour of their names and lives, it was for them that he wanted to be more human.

He had lost sight of that when he took his retreat, he knew something was missing, he just didn't know what, now he knew, and he felt a suddent peace taking over him.

"Thank you" Rev said to the darkness, I finally understand.

"Good cause I was starting to get bored" This time the voice wasn't threathening at all, just peace seemed to be radiating even in the pitch black around him.

"Who are you?"

"Me? I am just me, kinda like you should be...think about it, your life wasn't pointless, it never was, no life is ever pointless, try in remembering that"

"I feel so free, so...different, and yet it's still the same like before, I am different?" Rew questioned the darkness.

A giggle was heard: "Yes you are, but don't tell anyone I told you that, and if you wanna thank someone you should thank them" Again Rev felt like he had to look towards where the people that moments before were ripping him appart. Only now he saw only smiles and encouraging looks from them. They kept trying to tell him something, but nothing came out from their lips.

A suddent rush of light sent Rev to the ground, "strange he tought, I didn't realise I was standing" He pushed himself of the floor and for the first time he noticed his hands, yeah, that's right, hands, not claws, and skin , not furr, what was this, he started to stare at what he looked like, it finally hit him, they weren't killing him, they were turning him into a human, he was no longer a magog...

He wanted to scream, but all he could do was cry, he cried for hours, he was finally ready, ready to begin a life ment to honour those that he had destroyed, and also to help those that he could.

Then he remembered something more, in his dream, Harper, Beka, Dylan, Trance, they were all there, smiling and he made sense of the words the people around him were saying: "Welcome home Rev!"

Moments earlier, or maybe hours, who knows, people are so obsessed with time...

"Okay, so remind me why are we doing this again?" Lys asked with an annoyed look upon his face. I 'm getting bored, I tought you said this would be fun...

"It will be, just we didn't get to the fun part yet, be patient!" Elo answered in frustration,

"Yeah, you said that an hour ago...Lys muttered under his breath, I'm tired, can't we do this some other time?"

"Leave if you want I wanna finishe what we started, they really need help, I never tought he would leave, but then again I always knew he would..."

"Sure thing, you never tought, you always knew, call me when you make sense."

Elo stared at his young apprentice with a less then kind look upon his face.

"You really are new at this! exasperation was getting the better of him, look this is how it works, we know stuff, like I know right now that at some point they will all feel lost and in need of our assistance, but I don't think that that will happen, call it a hope if you wish it to be so, it's strange but the longer you'll work for us the easier it will be for you to feel more and try to understand less."

Lys returned the same blank look he always had when explanations were lost on himj, but chose to remain silent, this really wasn't a good time to piss of Elo, and well Elo was the Boss, okay so not the big Boss, but a boss none the less. Snap out of it Lys, he began screaming inside his own mind, focus...

"OKay we're here, Elo finally stated. This is Rev Bem, he is...troubled, by his well let's say unsuccesful attempts at humanity."

"I'm not surprised, with that nasty fur, what is he? I don't remember this type of...creature"..

Elo took in a deep breath, this is gonna be harder than he tought..

"He's a magog! They feed upon others and well they like it a little to much. They also reproduce by infesting unwiling hosts with their eggs that after that eat their hosts inside out"..

"And he's shocked he stands no chances in achieving humanity, pfui, he must be really thick if he doesn't get that through his furry skull, Lys took an instant disliking of the furry creature in front of him."

Elo felt it was time his young friend found out a bit of the good Rev did, pictures of his relentless efforts in helping the Andromeda crew, his pain as a magog, his longing for the mother he murdered, and the words that brought them here: "I wish I was never born"

"OKay, point taken, not such a bad guy, well maybe those nasty sounds he makes when he says " I'm Red Plague" Lys tried to be fierced but failed. Okay time to get to work, may I ?"

"Be my guest, it's your time to learn." Elo smiled, now he'll see what his new partner in the near future will be like... 


	3. Chapter 3

A Wonderfull life 3

Trance Gemini

"Guys, is anyone there?" Trance started to worry, where was everybody, and why was it so dark?

"Andromeda, could you turn on the lights? Andromeda? Anybody listening?"

"Afraid of the dark, little old girl?"

The voice that broke the silence felt like it was coming right from well, let's just say hell for good measure.

"I am not afraid of anything!" Trance replyed trying to convince herself more than the surprising voice. "Surprising, that was it, not scary, not strange but...surprising" she tought to herself, "surprising, yet so familiar like I have heard it before...but where, or when"

"That is of so little importance, I actually expected more from you, but then again you are weak, so weak I am surprised you are still alive"

"I don't die so easily" Trance answered with a knowing smile, but it was short lived as the dark that surrounded her felt to close in on her.

"You were saying little girl?"

She could see nothing but she could sense a grin on The Voices face, if he had one.

"What is this, some sort of a sick joke? I can feel you here in the dark, but yet you seem so far away..."

"This is not darkness little girl.."He was stopped by a frustrated shout:

"Stop calling me that! I am not a little girl"

"Are you sure", this time the voice stopped before saying little girl,"if you are so old why are you shivering? If you are not afraid than why do you fear me? You see I can see what the others can't, I can see how you play with them like they are your little pawns on the giant chess board of the Universe...You are a puppeter afraid of seeing the strings cut out from her. That is who you are, little girl" This time the "title" was almost spat out in contempt.

"No, I...I am not a..."

"Let's not play games, I know what you are, little sun avatar, old yet young, wise yet ignorant. You forgot your mission, you forgot what you had to do, but the worst of it all is that you forgot to be loyal to those you promised to protect..."

"No my loyalty lies with my friends, and your little games won't work with me, I know who send you, the Nebulla, she wants me back, well she won't get me...NEVER!"

"The Neb..." A laughter that made Trances hair rise on the back of her neck was heard throughout the darkness.

"Well this a bit of a spin, at least you haven't told me in a contemptous voice that the Abbys sent me. You really need to learn that there are other forces in the Universe that you may not be aware, but that doesn't make them..us..less real. To hard for you little girl?"

This time the voice was out right mocking her. Trance felt the world was spining and her powers were useless, she knew that better than cursing the darkness is to light a candle, but she couldn't it was like she was...normal.  
She sensed her Sun drifting away from her and she kept hearing voices, the voices of her friends.

"Help me! Harper, Dylan!Beka! I'm here, I'm trapped, I can't...Why won't you guys look at me?" Trance's eyes started burning. "I have my light back!"

"Actually you have tears in you eyes, but let's not dwell on details!" And again the voice laughed.

"What do you want?"

"To punish you!" The sentence fell like a tone of bricks, in the darkness it kept ringing over and over again.

"What for? What have I done to you?"

"You played with the lifes of others! You chose one friend over another, you decided who is more worthy of you r Universe, of your perfect future, YOU PLAYED GOD! It is time you receive your punishment"

"But all I did was to help Dylan, to stop the Abbys, the magogs, the evil of the Universe...I did it so that..."

"So that you could sleep better at night! Ha! Listen to yourself: I did it to help Dylan, to stop the Abbys, who are you to do all that? You did it so that you would feel good about yourself, so you could say I DID IT! Face it, you have no friends, you have puppets!"

"NO!" Trance scream pierced the dark but the voice just decided to continue.

"Ah, really, you have friends? Then how come they don't know what you can do ? How come you don't tell them what you are, where you come from? Your life with them is nothing but a big lie, a lie that they begin to see and feel. That is what you fear isn't it?"

Trance started to think, "this is not time to be scared, I don't know who this is but I am strong, I lived through so much already, this won't defeat me"

"You know you may wanna stop advertising your toughts out loud, oh yes did I fail to mention I can hear your every pathetic little tought? By the way I don't like being called a spineless dark hiding awfull creature, it lacks the poetry you like to serve your "friends" whenever you decide to play God yet again. Must say I'm disappointed of you."

"What are you?"

"Then again the better question would be what aren't I ? Maybe that would get you an answer sooner."

"Stop with the games. Are you the death?" Trance was getting tired and intrigued, she hoped the unknown wouldn't pick up on her emotions...but who knew?

"The death? Hmm, in a matter of speaking, yes and no!"

"Yes or no, stop with the riddles!"

"Stop with the riddles Trance, tell me the truth am I gonna die?" Harper's pleading voice could be heard and a cryptic response from Trance came as a reply: "We all die, but the future is not set in stone!"

"What does that mean! Trance! Trance!" Harper called as she left med deck.

"And here I tought you were a big fan of riddles, you throw them around like nothing! How does it feel to be on the reciving end for once? Does it hurt?"

"Please just tell me my crime!"This time it was Trance that was pleading.

"Already told you that, I hate repeating myself, gives me this nasty feeling nobody listens. But since your wish was my command, I will obey again. You wished you were never born, or well created, and I came to grant your wish."

"You were never born/created, you are now a piece of nothing, as my dear master said even nothing is something, you aren't inexistent, yet you don't exist, you are without being."

This time the silence that set in the dark felt like a plague, felt like pain and sorrow, felt like...felt like nothing...

"No, I never wished for that!"

"Let's not play this game! The voice seemed angry. You wanted to be unborn when you had to give up on one of your friends, Harper, you wanted to be unborn when you had to chose between leaving your sun and helping your "friends", you wanted it so many times I lost track."

"But why now?"

"This is getting harder, I tought you were suppose to be smarter, I guess it's only harder! All wishes are granted, all of them , by me or my accolites, nothing is ever lost, not even the wish of a small boy who wanted a bicycle for christmas, milleniums may go by but the wish is still there and it will be granted. I granted your wish, your wish was my command, but before you jump up wishing something else, something absurd like, let's say living again...his voice trailed off...let me just tell you I have no desire to grant you that specific wish."

For what felt like hours silence set between them.

"Why?"

"Why?" The voice seemed surprised, tough Trance knew the voice knew full well what she meant.

"Why won't you grant me that wish?"

"Do you know how many people live in this Universe? And in the Universe beyond that? And in all the time ranges? starting with the moment that led to the creation of the Universe? No! Not even a slight idea? Well I do, and I know all their wishes to, their desires. Most of them wish they were never born, they think their life is futile, that they exist merely for the others to bully them, to kill them, to drain their power and their life. "

"They are wrong." The voice followed after a moment of silence. "All life has a meaning, just sometimes it can be a little hard to see, maybe beacause...life is hard.However, whenever they get their wish, and they stop living they suddently understand that life is worth living even when it gets hard, even when you have to make decissions you hate. That is why I won't grant you your wish. I am cashing in one of my wishes, you don't get your wish anymore. You dissapear, not even forgotten because, well you were never even known!" The voice began laughing again, cold and dry like suddently all nothingness had come to life.

"You did this before? You did this to Dylan, you helped Rev!" Some hope rose in Trances heart, maybe all was not lost.

"Yes I did this to Dylan, but Rev, well let's say I don't work alone. However, don't get your hopes up. You remembered them , but they won't remember you, maybe because deep down they never knew you. See Trance, tough your name will soon be erase too, when I said they never knew you I meant more that what I said then. They never liked you since your change, they fear you, they will never look beyond that, now that you are gone for good."

"But they need me!" Trance kept sobbing,

"YOU JUST WON'T UNDERSTAND! I sure overestimated you!"

"They need me! I ...this is it...this is it... I NEED THEM!"

A sigh was heard...

"Took you a while, but yes this is the rigth answer!" This time the voice was soft and not surprising anymore.

"You never asked a question!" Trance was still a little angry, yet she now felt safe as light began to appear around her.

"You get the best answers for questions never asked. Be carefull what you wish for...next time I might not be so nice!"

"You call this nice? Would hate to see you angry!"

"Yes you would!"

"Would I remember this?"

"No, sorry! But you will remember the pain and the joy, you can't have one without the other"

"Are you smiling?"

A small cough was heard "Good bye!"

"Wait, what is your name?"

"Misha!"

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Another one all fixed and preped for the battle to come, who takes the next one! Cause this one wore me off, I tought she would understand faster. Boy I am tired. By the way guys thanks for offering to help with Rev Bem, since you were so nice I decided to give you my next charge, let's make a flip, you got Tyr right? Well why don't you do Beka?

"What?" Elo and Lys said in the same time, "she's a tough case...you have more experience...you know..."

"Yes, yes, so I heard when you fooled me into taking Trance...you take Beka!"

And with a shove he pushed his friends through the portal, a small smile on his face. 


	4. Chapter 4

A wonderfull life 4

Beka Valentine

"Okay, Harper, how many times are you gonna make me regret ever taking you abord this ship? MY SHIP? MY HOME? Not yours to play around and screw up!" Beka's voice was getting to that pitch that always made Harper wince in fear.

"But boss, it's fixable, just a touch here, a touch there and all better!" Harper tried to sound reasuring, he knew it wasn't all that bad, the Maru always had engine problems after a long run, and he always fixed it.

"Damn you Harper I only wish I would've left you on that hell hole you love to call home, maybe I would've had less problems!"

A quiet voice was heard: "Your wish is my command, now and always"

"Harper stop fooling around and start fixing this damn lights! Harper! Where did that small rat crawled now? I swear when I get my hands on him..." She didn't have time to finish her sentence.

"Are you planning a trip to Earth anytime soon, that is if you still think Harper is there, which he is not!"The voice started laughing like it had just made a wonderfull joke.

"Earth? What the hell is this? Who the hell are you is the better question and how did you get onto my ship?"

"Ah, yes, your ship...it was always your ship wasn't it? Not your crew, cause if I said friends it would just be a stretch...well, your ship isn't really impenetrable, so I just let myself in, but then again let's not forget you asked for my assistance."

"Me?All I asked was for Harper to fix the damn lights, which he didn't...Where is Harper? "She was worried now, what if this...whatever it was had done something to her friend?

"Harper is where you last left him...I think, then again I don't keep tabs on the little fellow"

"You're enjoying this a little to much. I only wish I knew what "this" is"she said to herself.

"Well, let me be more specific: Harper is on Earth, "that hell hole he loves to call home" end quote, have you noticed you say hell, or variations of the word pretty much every other word?"

"Have you noticed your insane? Harper is right here on the Maru!" Beka said with confidence.

"Yes...hmmm...actually no! a laughter was heard yet again, annoying Beka even more, I said he was on Earth and that's where he is. You never hired him, apparently you disliked his quote again his "repulsive odor, if you even now what that means kid, take a shower".

"No, I told him that, but I hired him, I remember how hard it was to convince him water wasn't...how do you know all this? And why do you say I hadn't taken Harper in? Cause I did!"

"Yes but you regreted that in several ocasions, and you haven't missed an opportunity to inform him of this fact. Now here you have it no Harper."

"Ok, fine, Trance, Trance answer me!"

"Yeah, about that, you see, no Trance!"

Beka felt like she was losing control, fear. she felt fear, that wasn't a feeling she liked.

"Why not? You said I left Harper on Earth, what does that have to do with Trance?"

Since the voice failed to answer she started to curse in every language she could remember.

"What a potty mouth on you pretty girl! Don't you remember? Harper convinced you to take Trance aboard, he liked her and trusted her, so no Harper, no Trance"

"Liar! Liar! What have you done to my crew!"

"So now they are your crew?the voice was angry now, weren't they your crew when they broke Maru? When they caused trouble on some drift? They seem to be your crew only when you fear! Oh, yes I can see the fear in those eyes, the same eyes that mock Harper and his nightmares, his mistakes, that blame Trance for events she had no power over, that..."

"Shut up! That's not true, I never did any of that! I love my crew, my crazy engineer, my strange purple Trance, Rev..."

"Where is Rev?"

"Rev? Well without Harper and Trance to keep you, how should I put this...nice, or was that sane? He left you and Vex and went back to his old ways."

"His old ways? NO! Rev would never do that!"Beka was unconvinced.

"Yes, Rev wouldn't but Red Plague would! His children are now also "proud daddys" who knows maybe even your former crew member, yet not former since he never was, Harper might have fathered some of Rev's bundles of joy" The voice was almost acid now, blame and contempt hidden in every word. "I did mention Rev relocated to Earth, haven't I? Apparently food is easy to come by over there!"

"Why are you doing this? What have I done to you?"

"To me? Nothing, I really wish people would stop saying that. But then again you are the one that called me, so you might consider this is punishment for a very long distance call you made and never reambursed."

"What are you talking about? I called you?"

"I wish...that was my call, you wished, I provided, maybe I would've passed, but you see, you wished this so many times, the no Harper part, I just felt you needed to be repayed for your patience and might I add obstination in getting your wish."

"Enjoy, ah, by the way this system where you are is called by ancient humans Purgatory, but I prefer Black Hole That You Never Got Dylan Hunt Out Off!"

"But Harper got the Androme"  
She realised just how much Harper had done, how much he had meant for her as a crewmate, as a friend, how Trance gone was her lack of ligth, how Rev needed her and all their other friends.

"One wrong move, one wrong wish and it's all gone, no Harper no Trance, no Trance, no Rev, no crew, no Andromeda, no one to defeat the Abbys and the world ship." Tears were running down her face.

"I want my friends back, please, take me but bring them back!" She was pleading now.

"I can't!"

All hope Beka held was now gone. It was all over she was doomed...

"I can't bring them back without you in the picture, who would keep those maniacs under control, ok one maniac..." The voice giggled.

"Wha..Thank you, I promise I would never forget the promise I made ever again, to protect them always."

"And..."

"And...I'll be carefull what I wish for!" Beka was still crying but this time it was with joy, she had her life back.

"Boss, boss, are you ok?" Harper was frantic. "Whatta hell is wrong with me and buckets? First Dylan now Beka, I'm a real jinx! Man if something happens to Beka, I ..."

"Don't worry my head is still in place! Beka whispered...But really what is it with you and buckets, and what was that bucket doing there, and why am I wet? Harper!"

"Well, I got upset, and I...I mean...I was cleaning..and"

"Harper I wish..."

"That you would've never met me! Yeah I know"

"No, I wish I knew where you get these ideas, cause I feel Tyr might need one of these special buckets too" She smiled to herself, oh yeah he needed it too...

"And now kid.."

"Yes, boss.." Harper said his voice cautios.

"Run!"She said as she grabed the bucket that still had some water inside and started to chase Harper.  
-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Ah, another happy ending! Elo, you are good, I must admit!"

"Why thank you Lys, not to bad yourself, this one didn't take that long, I wonder how Micha would do..."

"Wanna watch?"

"Definetly!" 


	5. Chapter 5

A wonderfull life 5

Tyr Anasazi

"Leave me alone, you worthless blabbermouth!"

"Look, I just wanted to..." Harper had no time to finish his sentence. Tyr was sending his menacing "I'm gonna kill you in the next 10 seconds if you don't run" looks, so Harper decided it was probably for the better to just listen to his self preservation voice.

"Why am I still here? I should be trying to unite the prides, not to waste my time chasing futile dreams that a relic from 300 years ago decided to revive! I wish I wouldn't've signed for this mission, but it served my purposes...then again it no longer does, and better offers have arised."

"Then why don't you just leave?" As the question was asked the world went black and Tyr lost any sense of his surroundings.

"What is this?Don't you know who I am? I will tear you limb to limb if you don't show yourself!"Tyr was trying to preserve his calm, but the darkness was just to powerfull even for his nietzschean training.

"Oh, I know who you are...The question is do you know who you are? Other than your name?" The voice was mocking now.

"I am the reincarnation of Drago Musevni!"

"Are you? Really? I heard differently, could be wrong tough..I heard Tamarlane was the one, and I also heard you resent him for that!" Anger filled this last statement. The voice seemed darker with every word.

After a moment of silence the voice decided to continue since Tyr chose to remain silent.

"Tamerlane is the one, you resent him for that!" Again a statement, the voice spoke as if it held all the answers.

"No, I love my son!"

"Jealousy and love don't cancel each other out! Don't you know that? They are just two sides of a multisided thing, so easy to feel, yet so hard to understand...You want your son's place that's why you claimed to be Drago born again. You want to rule over the prides!"

"I did it to protect him! Who are you?"

"A bucket." Two words so simple yet so hard to understand.

"What! Are you crazy?

"Well I suppose that's a matter of opinion. My opinion is that I am quite sane. Yours...well I can't really control that now, can I ?"

"I know that you are crazy! Do you know who I am ?"

"Again that question? You are a Drago Musevni wannabe who couldn't cut it, jealous of his own son, traitor of his coleagues that you believe beneath you. A coward in a brave armour! That's who you are TYR ANASAZI! And don't kid yourself you are any better!" The venom in these last words was piercing Tyr's mind, the voice was right this was who he was, and he enjoyed it. He knew it, but he wasn't about to give up, not to an unknown voice, not to a known voice, to anyone.

"If you had honour and pride you would show your face."

A sudden laughter pierced the darkness.

"My honour and pride keep me from showing my face to a worm like you! Don't you have some dirt to squirm?"

"I am above you!"

"Sure, keep telling yourself that, maybe you will end up believing it! Only worms, parasites ude others for their own benefit and then, when they are done they try to leave the empty shell that fed them and start draining the life from another living being that they toss again and again...The crew, they are only a host to you, something to abuse and dry for your own purpose."

"Yes! I would never befriend a magog and a...kludge. A worthless rat!"

The voice was silent for a few moments, like this wasn't the answer it expected, but it came back as if nothing would've unphased it.

"A worthless rat? Is that what you said? Well, on the evolutionary scale I thing, actually I know he is better, I mean rats are on a higher level than worms, aren't they? i could be wrong, dunno.." The voice was almost childish now.

Tyr was beginning to lose his patience if he ever had any, but he couldn't think of anything that could defeat that voice. What was it? His conscious? He never believed in the existence of such a thing so that couldn't be it...Maybe it was the Abbys, maybe he had heard his calls, he needed the Abbys and was more than willing to start an allience with Him. It would get him closer to his goals, much faster than any Andromeda ship ever would. And he wouldn't have to spend his time pretending that he gave a damn about every helpless planet that Dylan believed would make a great Commonwealth addition, then again if he would have his way there would be no Commonwealth.

"Interesting toughts you have, I must admit!"

"You are inside my mind! So I was right, you are the Abbys! You finally decided that I am a worthy addition to your cause? I am honoured to meet you!" Tyr said convinced that he knew who he was dealing with.

The voice went silent again. Silence seemed to spread for hours.

"I am not the Abbys, but quite frankly you two deserve each other. You will meet your desired ally soon enough but if I were you I wouldn't rush to this meeting."

And with those final words everything came back to normal. Tyr stood up, strange he didn't realised he wasn't standing anymore. He couldn't figure out what just happened, but he felt like he had just lost something very important, but what was it? He'll figure it out later, now he had more important things to deal with.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"He's lost, the darkness is there, I guess Misha was right. We should look for our other Nietzschean subject." Elo said with a sad voice.

"Rhade? But it's too soon!"

"Is it? We need him and he needs to wake up, to face the world and what it has to offer. There is no time like this, nor has there been. The Paradin is strong, but without them he is as weak as any other in front of the Abbys."

Lys considered this for a minute, but he decided to propose patience, after all their leader had advised them to take caution in their interactions, and getting the Big Boss pissed was not a very good idea.

"We'll deal with Rhade later. He is still inside the light. Harper needs help. Maybe more than the others, he can't fail, not now."

"His nightmares are back?"

"Yes, and these are the kind of nightmares that can come true at any moment! The kind he had as a child!"

"Then we should hurry, let's go save his soul!"

"Let's!"

"By the way",Elo said "I will deal with Harper, you should talk to Misha"

"Me? Why me?"

"Oh, you know that whole, you're newer and you should always obbey your master thing, now get a move on it", and with that he gave his young friend a not so gentle push through the portal that led him to Misha. 


	6. Chapter 6

Once upon a time, in a land far, far away,  
(It wasn't far it was quite near, but far sounds better for the ear)  
There lived a man, not tall, quite short, But he was cute for what is worth...

He had blue eyes as blue as sky, A heart so sweet with sorrow, And he would always talk, and talk Like there was no tommorow.

But silence came from time to time, With silence came the tears, Tears brought back by all that happened Through his not many years.

Friends that were and then they left, Friends that were still there, It was so sad to hear his tears.  
Silent in his heart, It was enough to make your own Slowly break apart.

In dreams and memories so sad, Awake always so happy, It must be hard to just pretend That all is all alright, But when you sleep, Silent at night

The thruth crawls from it's place And let's you sad, and with teared face, Only wishing and embrace, From those no longer here...

But please don't fear, Cause true friends are always here.  
They always hear those silent tears, And they always chase the fears.

The tall greek god, The Boss you love,  
The right now not so purple,  
Your Rommie-doll and all and all, Always there for you, It's not so hard to let them in And let them know true you.

Without the jokes you wear as coat, Without your shield sarcasm, No irony to chase the fears and No more lies to hide the tears. 

Cause that is who you are, Our lovely engineer, When you fall silent for a while,  
It's the true you we hear,

The one, that has the hugest heart, The one that sometimes breaks apart, The one we love and we will cherish,  
Probably until we perish.

Ok, mina-san, hope you like it, and if you don't you'll agree with me that poetry isn't really my strong suit :D :D :D :D 


End file.
